


secret scream (i need to see you open up for me)

by waakira



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, OTL, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, bottom!jaehyun, hwang nari is an oc but she can be you if you want lmao, i'm really sorry if there's lots of english mistakes, i'm so ashamed lol, office!AU, sex insinuation, ten and haechan dont appear theyre only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waakira/pseuds/waakira
Summary: Everybody on that office believed that Taeyong and Jaehyun had something going on, the only exceptions being the few people who didn't care.
Little did they know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, english is not my first language and this is my first time after a very long time writing a fanfic in english... If there is any grammatical error or gross mistake in english or anything like that please bear with me. Just comment that I'll edit and fix it.
> 
> cross posted on my LJ

Everybody on that office believed that Taeyong and Jaehyun had something going on, the only exceptions being the few people who didn't care. Hwang Nari also believed in that, well... Not that much. She just thought they were cute together. She liked to see the way Taeyong took care of the younger, when the latter went to Jaehyun's cubicle to ask if he already had lunch or made his break and had his meal, the way Jaehyun acted cute towards his hyungs but Taeyong seemed to be the most frequent victim of his aegyo attacks, the way both of them seemed to be the closest of the friends and many other things that happened between them.

She was used to listen her colleagues whispering and betting, mostly Ten with the intern named Donghyuck, that when Jaehyun showed up with hickeys on his neck - barely hidden by his collar and tie, that he always fiddled with when he was with said hickeys - Taeyong was the one who left them there, besides betting on other stuff like that.

However Nari also liked to observe the way Jaehyun acts when Johnny is around. The way the younger seems smaller by his side, the way he gets shy whenever the taller says something to him, how they shared some coffee breaks together, the way Jaehyun also acted full of aegyo with him, the way they looked at eachother. Unfortunately she didn't get to see many interactions between them because Johnny was from another department but they seemed to be pretty close friends too.

The young lady shook her head and took her eyes of the friends chatting and got back to giving attention to her computer screen, sighing she blamed her young teenage self that was an yaoi fan and her nosy colleagues that made her imagine things going on between Jaehyyn and some guys. She noticed that it was few minutes away from the coffee break and lounged in her seat, finally she could distract herself with another thing.

But little did they know.

 

 

;;ღ;;

 

"Don't!" he whispered, gasping when he felt the skin of his neck being sucked. "You're going to leave a hickey" the younger whined, muffling a moan when he felt the other grinding their hips together.

"It even looks like you don't know that's what I want." the older said in a raspy voice after laughing at the whine that came from the younger, lowering his hands until he reached the latter's ass cheeks and grabbing it, making a mewl escape from the younger's lips.

They were on that for a while now, intense kisses, hands roaming by every part of their bodies that they could reach and touch and grab, on a corner of the archive room. No one went there anymore. Organize paperwork on drawers? Ain't nobody has time for that. So that room was basicaly abandoned, Jaehyun was too horny for the older to resist, so knowing about the rarely used archive room he brought the younger there so he could take care of this problem of the latter in a "safe place".

"Hyung..." he called him out of breath "stop teasing and fuck me already" the younger demanded while clawing at the broad backs of the other under the fabric of his shirt, it looked like the latter would oppose to the idea but Jaehyun was quick to shut him up with an rough kiss and a grind of their crotches, what made the older moan against his lips and whipped away the last vestiges of sanity of the latter's mind "...before we have to head back to work" he argued.

Although he wouldn't need more arguments to persuade the other since the older had already unbuttoned his own pants and was doing the same with Jaehyun's, letting the piece of cloth slip to the ground together with his underwear. So Jaehyun put one of his legs around the other's waist and bit his shoulder to mute a moan that escaped when he felt the other's cock entering him.

Soon, muffled moans, gasps, mewls, whines, names being moaned and grunts mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, that luckly, besides of forgotten was distant enough from other rooms.

 

 

;;ღ;;

 

Nari couldn't believe her eyes, at her cell phone screen had a notification that there was a Charizard nearby, on her office building! Yes, she was another one to fall victim of this game and that is a pokemon she still doesn't have. Still on her break, she took this time to look for and try to capture it. She walked for a good while by the halls untill she saw on the map of the game that she was close to where the fire dragon seemed to be. Nari looked around and noticed she was in a part of the building she has been only once, when someone showed her around the building when she first got the job. And if she was not mistaken it looked like the pokemon was close to where the archive room was.

She was so enthralled with the possibility of getting a pokemon she likes so much that she didn't notice the small and muffled sounds that came from the room she was about to get in, so with her eyes still glued on the smartphone screen she opened the door to the archive room and stoped on her tracks when heard something like a sob coming from the corner of the room. The sight she had when lifted her head to look to where the sound came from made her face burn. There was Jaehyun looking breathless and dazed with his arms circling the neck and shoulders and one of his legs around the waist of someone taller than him, face flushed, slightly parted red lips and bruised and eyes dark with pleasure.

Both of them didn't seem to have noticed when the door was opened or her presence there since their movement kept going and the erotic sounds escaping the younger's lips too. The young lady gulped when the latter lifted his eyes and looked like noticed her there, but then Nari couldn't tell if his eyes slightly widened because he saw her there or because something she witnessed next because everything happened so fast.

Jaehyun's hands fisted the taller's shirt between his fingers, he arched his back and throwed his head back, his mouth open but no sound coming from it for a brief moment while his body trembled in the other's arms. 'Holy shit' she thought with the sight and then sounds escaped again from the younger throat mixing with the grunts that the taller was making, that looked like he was close to his own release too.

After what seemed like long minutes, Nari quickly left the spot, succeeding in closing the door without a sound and froze there for a while, staring at her own hand gripping the door knob and trying to register what the fuck she just saw. She got out of there in silent and quick steps, still feeling her face burn with embarassment (and maybe arousal) reciting every curse words she knew and could remember in her mind. Later she would totally scream about this over the phone to her gay guy bestfriend, she needed to as the yaoi fangirl she still was.

 

 

;;ღ;;

 

She got back to her desk with several minutes left of the coffee break and looked around, everyone of her department and floor was there, chatting with colleagues, finishing stuff to go home earlier or still having their meal, the only one missing was Jaehyun. At the thought Nari cleared her throat to stop blushing and tried to think about who could be the man with the younger.

Automatically, she stared at the hallway she came from and saw Johnny coming from it while brushed his hair with one hand and the other adjusting his tie, Nari blinked her eyes few times when their eyes met, then she saw that he started massaging one of his own shoulders and someting in her head clicked. Johnny throwed her a confusing look because of the expressions she was making and the elevator doors finally closed.

There was nobody else in that office taller than Jaehyun besides Johnny! She looked back to the corridor at the same time Jaehyun was coming back from it then she smirked when he looked at her what caused the young boy to blush and lower his eyes to the floor while he got back to his desk. Nari giggled and looked to her computer screen, little did her nosy colleagues know that the one leaving hickeys on Jaehyun's neck is actually Johnny and not Taeyong.

She ended up losing her Charizard, but by the situation it happened she didn't mind at all. Its like some people say "once yaoi fan, forever a yaoi fan".

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked and i'm really sorry if there's any gross english mistake ;;
> 
> got the title from a song with the same title, "secret scream" from The Black Queen mostly because i wrote this while listening to it lol sorry the lack of creativity for this part.


End file.
